


Sanders Sides oneshots

by Haunted_Rae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunted_Rae/pseuds/Haunted_Rae
Summary: Just a bunch of little oneshots





	1. Why dont you? Moxiety angst

Title- Why don't you?  
Words- 782  
Characters- Deceit, Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil  
Relationships- Angst Moxeit, Moxiety, Logince if you squint

 

It had been a long time since Virgil had first met his starry eyed neighbor with the big smile and  
a slightly shorter time that they had been friends. Five years of knowing, three years of  
friendship. And out of all the friendship and knowing each other the only thing Virgil was certain  
of was Patton was the best thing since fluffy hoodies. It had been two years ago, exactly one  
year into friendship,when they met Roman. They instantly became a trio. But Patton and Virgil  
were always a pair. A pair of what is a question they couldn't answer. But now Virgil knew the  
answer. They were a pair of boys, hopelessly in love, in a clueless situation, at the worst time.  
That worst time being high school. The land where you were judged even on the color of your  
toothbrush. On Virgils 17th birthday, a year and a half into friendship, Patton came out as gay.  
Pretty much everyone accepted him so another boy, named Carter came out and confessed he  
was in love with Patton. Patton is sweet but would never lead someone on. So he rejected him.  
Two weeks later, bullying got to be too much. Carters body was found in a stall at the pizza  
place. He had overdosed on drugs.  
Patton closed himself off a little after that, put everyone else first and always did exactly what  
everyone wanted him too. It was hard for both Roman and Virgil. For Roman it was like losing  
the only support he ever that, the one person who believed in him unconditionally. For Virgil it  
was like watching an ocean full of sharks, and in the middle was Patton, covered in blood.  
Normally the sharks don't attack but when sharks smell blood....  
It kind of got better towards the end of the 2nd year. They met 2 other boys, named Logan and  
Deceit. While all the boys had their own flaws, they all seemed to click. Flaws being, Deceits  
pathological lying, Logans need to be right, Romans insecurity that he tried to hide, Virgils  
extreme worry over everything, and Pattons need to hide his bad feelings.  
It all came crashing down when Deceit did the single worst thing he could do. He dated Paton.  
He manipulated Patton in the worst way. Lying through every bad situation. Making Patton feel  
like a Prince, even though Patton deserved to be treated like a king. Deceit used Patton, used  
his ability to have everyone like him to gain his own following. Then he outed Roman and told  
everyone Patton's insecurity. No one blamed Patton and most took his side but, the pain of the  
betrayal was still there.  
Roman took a hard hit after that and stopped trusting everyone. As proud as he was of being  
gay, his parents weren't. They forced him to abandon his male friends in trade for female ones.  
He threw himself into his theater and started treating Virgil as some villain because if he couldn't  
have Virgil why even associate with him. Yeah, Roman assumed he was in love with Virgil  
because of all the butterflies in his stomach around him. He never noticed that he still had those butterflies around Logan And that maybe those butterflies were not even about Virgil at all.  
Roman ignored them at all costs and disrespected Virgil at all chance.  
Logan took it the least. He cut all ties as soon as drama came, claiming he was focusing on his  
schooling. But it was really about Roman. Logan thought if he left the group, Roman would  
return to being his friend. But it never happened and Logan was too ashamed to return to Virgil  
and Patton.  
Patton was... less trusting after that. He couldn't tell which was worse, destroying someone  
else's life or destroying his own. He never had a relationship after that.....he was just alone.  
But this did not sit well with Virgil. He was uncharacteristically fond of the dad friend of their  
group, if you could even call them a group anymore and the fact that anyone would hurt him  
made his blood boil. So he snapped and he beat Deceit up.... It was not a smart decision. Then  
Patton was alone. After all you can’t break a kids arm without your parents sending you to  
boarding school...or maybe his parents were just looking for a reason to send him away. Roman  
and Virgil had the worst parents of the group. The former group. And whenever he closed his  
eyes, Virgil could see his lips moving. The last happy birthday before it all went crashing down.  
Patton saying, "Why don't you make a wish, Birthday Boy?"


	2. Wishlist- Logince

Title- Wishlist  
Words- 707  
Characters- Roman, Logan  
Relationships- Logince, Awkward and Angry Virgil for like 10 seconds  
Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. It was close to midnight and he was only  
halfway through Roman's wishlist. It was customary for the other sides to make a wishlist and  
give it to Logan for him to say yay or nay.  
'A White Horse'  
Logan crossed it out smiling to himself slightly. It was exactly the kind of adorable thing Roman  
would want. He moved to next one and froze in his spot.  
'A kiss from a nerd'  
Logans face burst into several shades of deep red. Of Roman was joking, right? Well to tell the  
absolute truth, Logan had no idea if Roman was joking or not. Logan was of course the only one  
who was going to see the list so why was is necessary to add this odd addition to the list. Logan  
decided to ask Roman why this was on the list. Although the real question on Logans mind was  
if Roman wanted to kiss him, would Logan allow him to?  
Of course not, he chided himself in his head as he stood up, placed the list to the side, and  
walked out in the hall to stand in front of Roman's door. He froze for the second time that night  
as he was about to knock, his fist hovering in the air. If he believed that the... thing on Roman's list was a joke, why in the world did he really want to knock and why did he want it to be  
serious? Maybe it was some desperation to be liked. Logan shoved that thought to the back of  
his head. Logan decided right then and there that if it was true, he would kiss Roman. After all it  
was a very easy gift to give, at least if he was giving it to Roman.  
He knocked on the door and stood there awkwardly. Where are your hand supposed to be when  
you ask questions like this one? Logan moved his arms from his hips to behind his back, before  
finally deciding to just cross his arms.  
Roman threw open the door and gave Logan a dazzling smile. Like what the heck is going on in  
Roman's room, there's a freaking holy glow surrounding him. "I assume this late night visit is  
about my wishlist." Roman said, in a teasing tone, you know the one that everyone has yet  
Romans is someone even more annoying and adorable.  
"Yes indeed it is. Your exact words were that there would be no jokes or general mayhem in or  
seasonal gift list, yet your list included a kiss from a nerd and I can only assume that the nerd is  
me and I'm afraid i don't quite-" Logan was cut off by a long, dramatic sigh.  
"You talk too much." Roman stated, as if he knew every thought that was running through  
Logans mind. "Lets fix that." He said backing Logan into the wall.  
As Roman slowly leaned up to kiss Logan, a door slammed open and then shut again and then  
very angry footsteps thundered across the hall. "Roman! Logan! Stop fighting in the hall!" Virgil  
practically growled out before the next words he was going to say, died in his throat upon seeing  
the position Roman and Logan were in. Logan, red faced, backed into a wall with his hands  
hovering over Romans hips, and Roman leaned over Logan looking as if he had won a prize.  
"I'm just gonna go..." Virgil awkwardly choked out, before running to his room, already knowing  
he would be plagued by nightmares of this moment for the rest of his life.  
Logan looked back at Roman who smirked and winked, "Can't wait to see your wishlist." he said  
before turning and sashaying into his room. Logan slowly pulled himself off the wall. He wasn't  
even kissed and he was in shock, He snapped out of in fairly quickly though and practically ran  
to his room. He'd never made a wishlist before because he had nothing to ask for, but now he  
did. He wrote his wishlist and being the amazingly practical person he was, he wrote only one  
word so 'Santa' would understand it better. All Logans wishlist said that year, was Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Virgils birthday and posted it on tumblr but for some reason I never posted it here


End file.
